


Agony

by DictionaryWrites2



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [27]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has A Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Marathon Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites2/pseuds/DictionaryWrites2
Summary: Introducing Aziraphale to sex is not going as Crowley expected.





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 🌞 a/c first time?
> 
> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill!

Crowley was breathing heavily, and his skin was coated in a sheen of sweat: he was  _hot_ , and his thighs were aching, Aziraphale’s grip leaving fingertip bruises all along Crowley’s legs as he kept Crowley’s knees shoved up against his shoulders. 

“You sure you’ve never done thissss before, angel?” Crowley asked breathlessly, and Aziraphale laughed against his mouth as he leaned in closer, capturing Crowley’s lips beneath his own. 

“No,” Aziraphale murmured sweetly.  _He_  didn’t sound tired at all. He wasn’t sweating - he didn’t like to sweat. His cheeks were a little red, his breathing only slightly heavier than usual, and he just wasn’t showing any  _sign_  of being tired. He was relentless, rolling his hips down against Crowley’s, and Crowley  _hurt_ , he was so exhausted and overstimulated, and Aziraphale just wouldn’t  _stop_. 

“Angel,” Crowley said, “you know, the point– The point is to  _come_ , at some point–”

“Mmm, but not yet, my dear boy, I’m rather enjoying myself.”

“I’ve already–”

“I know, my dear, I know, but what’s a few times more?” Aziraphale was disgustingly good at faux-sympathy, and Crowley shuddered as Aziraphale wrapped his hand once more around Crowley’s cock, which was half-hard and  _dripping_ –

“ _Agony!”_

“Really?” Aziraphale asked, in a deceptively soft and gentle voice, and Crowley looked into his smiling, rosy-cheeked features, full to the brim with  _beatific_  innocence. He twisted his hips, shoving Crowley further up against the bed, and Crowley keened, grabbing uselessly at the sheets and dragging at them as he felt Aziraphale drag over his prostate with  _brutal_ , fastidious, angelic accuracy. “My dearest,” Aziraphale purred in his ear, and then dragged his teeth over the side of Crowley’s neck, “I had  _no_  idea.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Crowley moaned, “love you, angel, love you–”

“I love you too, dear,” Aziraphale murmured, and then he bit down on Crowley’s shoulder, and Crowley choked on air. 


End file.
